


Home For Christmas

by Abyssinian



Series: Coming Back [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Derek with him back to Beacon Hills for Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, we're here." Stiles yelled falling into the house rather than walking, Derek trailing behind him.  
The sheriff came out of the living room to hug his son and shake Derek's hand, with a warm smile on his face.  
"How was your flight?"  
"Boring. Derek slept the whole time."  
"Wise choice." His father smirked.  
"Mean. Why did I come home again?" The younger Stilinski stomped upstairs with his bag. The wolf followed him and dropped his own bag at the foot of the bed.  
"You have any plans for the rest of the day?"  
"No, but I wanted to go into town tomorrow, if you want to." The human suggested.  
"Sure, why not."  
They had dinner with the sheriff and went to bed early. Stiles curled himself into Derek's side on his narrow childhood bed. In the morning his father was already gone, when the pair got up. After breakfast and a shower, they made their way into town. Everything was decorated festively and they strolled through the streets. The café they stopped in for lunch served hot chocolate and muffins and Stiles munched his happily watching the people walking by outside.  
A shiver ran through the younger man's body, as they stepped out of the shop.  
"Stiles, it's not that cold." Derek had been about to say something else, when he caught a familiar scent and turned the other way, dragging his boyfriend with him by the hand he was holding. Rounding the next corner he caught sight of his sister. She had come out of a boutique and was leaning towards a shorter redheaded girl, kissing her for a moment.  
"Cora." "Lydia." Both men stared and each muttered one woman's name.  
The younger Hale heard their voices and looked up at them. She smiled brightly. "Stiles."  
Lydia's head whipped around, red curls flying, smiling as well. His friend flew over to them to hug him, which he returned startled, Cora following her slower.  
"She's the friend you're staying with?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me you would be here."  
"Scowly Hales, what have we done to ourselves?" Stiles exclaimed, still one arm around Lydia.  
"No idea, but they're so pretty."  
Each appeased their respective Hale with a quick kiss.  
"It's Christmas, no broody wolves allowed."  
"Whatever…" Derek growled a little, which made Stiles pull him in for another kiss.  
"No, not whatever, Sourwolf. You two wanna come over tonight? We can make pizza and watch a movie or something."  
Lydia glanced at her girlfriend and nodded. "Yeah, love to."  
"Great. Around six-ish?"  
"Sounds good."  
They stayed together a little longer, until Derek and Stiles went on to get groceries and the girls continued shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out the Hales are back in Beacon Hills.

Derek hovered behind his boyfriend, while he was grating the cheese for the pizza and it freaked the younger man out.  
"Dude, either you touch me or you remove yourself a couple of feet. Because your hovering is driving me insane." Stiles had turned his head slightly to be able to look at the wolf and was surprised to see Derek looking shocked. "What…?"  
"I…"  
"Come here." Stiles smiled softly and grabbed Derek's hand and laid it flat on his own stomach, pulling the older man against his back, who circled his other hand around him as well to join the first one. The werewolf hesitated for a moment, then made full contact with his lover and laid his chin on his shoulder, while he continued to grate the cheese.  
"Better?"  
Derek made a humming sound and closed his eyes. When he was finished with his preparation, Stiles started to sway gently to unheard music, until the front door opened and closed.  
"Dad?"  
The shuffling stopped abruptly and somebody walked towards the kitchen. Derek hadn't moved at all, while Stiles turned towards the entrance slightly.  
"Melissa. Hi. You have a key."  
"You have something attached to your back."  
"I'm aware." He grinned happily.  
"You know when your father's gonna be home."  
"Should be here any minute. Are you staying for dinner?"  
"Yeah, Scott has some pack thing over at our place. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."  
Stiles shrugged. "If you didn't tell him, he probably doesn't know I'm already here. Lydia and Cora are coming, too."  
"Cora is here?"  
"Don't ask me. She came with Lydia from Boston."  
"I didn't know you were in contact."  
"We weren't. This one found me only two weeks ago." He curled his hand into Derek's hair. "No idea, since when the girls have been together."  
"Together?"  
"We were as surprised as you are. But they are cute together."  
"As are you two."  
The wolf rumbled low in his chest in protest. "Oh, shut up. We are." Derek huffed and turned his face into Stiles' neck, nuzzling his skin.  
A few minutes later his father came home, far more noisy than his girlfriend, dropping his bag by the door. He made his way right to the kitchen to greet them.  
"I see we have a full house."  
"Oh, yeah. Lydia and Cora are coming, too." Stiles smiled winningly at the older man.  
"Your sister is here, too?"  
Derek righted himself and shrugged. "Apparently she's with Lydia."  
"You didn't know?"  
"Not until this afternoon. We both didn't tell the other that we were coming back here."  
"That I understand."  
"They should be…" The doorbell rang. "They are here."  
Stiles hugged both girls simultaneously once they were inside and kissed their cheeks.  
"Don't make my brother jealous." Cora warned him with a grin.  
"I won't." He replied easily.  
They cooked and ate together and when they were full and lazy, they made themselves comfortable in the living room and turned the TV on. The two human teens were curled into their wolves on the large couch and John and Melissa sat on the smaller one. Stiles was half asleep against Derek's chest, when both werewolves started growling, deep and low, but enough to startle the humans.  
"What the hell…?" Scott exclaimed dumbstruck, when he rounded the corner and saw all of them.  
"Hey buddy. How sneaky of you to come through the window instead of the front door."  
"We talked about that, Scott." His mother scolded him.  
"What…?"  
"I'm sure you remember Derek and Cora. It hasn't been that long and I'm fairly certain any brain damage you may have suffered would have healed."  
The alpha tilted his head, gaping and blinking at them.  
"We should do this more often, he's funny." Cora stated sarcastically.  
"You're back." It had yet to register with Scott that his two friends were snuggled into the betas at their sides.  
"They're not, we brought them for the holidays." Lydia explained the Hales' presence.  
"You what…?"  
"Did he get slower? I thought college was supposed to make him smarter." The redhead couldn't help herself.  
The position of the humans in relation to the wolves finally sank in and his eyes grew wide.  
"I think he finally got it." Cora snarked and Derek pulled Stiles a little closer against himself.  
"You're together?"  
"Yeah." Stiles said.  
"Like together together?"  
"Yes, Scott." Derek threw in.  
"You with him and she with her?"  
"Yes. Has he always been this taxing?" Cora couldn't help herself either.  
Their parents could just watch, not sure how they even would interfere.  
Stiles just shrugged at her noncommittally. "You gonna sit down and join us or you just gonna stand there and look stupid?"  
"No, sorry. I gotta get back to Isaac."  
"Why did you come, then?"  
"I caught a scent."  
"So you finally did learn how to use your senses."  
"Yes Derek." He answered annoyed.  
"Good."  
Stiles yawned and rubbed his face into his boyfriends shoulder.  
"I agree with Stiles, we should head home." Lydia gently carded her fingers through Stiles' hair. "Thank you for dinner. Have a good night." She pulled her wolf behind her past the alpha.  
"Come on, we should really get you to bed." Derek pulled Stiles up with him. "Goodnight." He dragged Stiles past Scott as well and let him fall onto the bed slowly. He proceeded to undress him down to his boxers, then did the same.

"Why did nobody tell me about that?" Scott asked his mother and the sheriff.  
"Not my place to tell and your mother didn't know, until yesterday."  
"Why didn't you tell me then?"  
"We didn't see each other all day, if you want to remember that. If Stiles didn't tell you himself, he probably had a reason. And don't pull your pack thing on him. He made it pretty clear, that he wants as little as possible to do with your pack, if moving across the country isn't a hint."  
"I know, mom."  
"Derek and Cora are not your pack either." The sheriff said. "Maybe they should show you some respect, but if I remember correctly, they didn't leave on the best of terms."  
"No, they didn't." He turned to leave.  
"Don't forget that we're all having Christmas dinner at our place, so don't piss anybody off, until then."  
"Yes, mom. Are you coming home with me?"  
"I thought your pack thing was taking until late, so I decided to stay the night."  
"It does. I gotta get back. I just had to check this out."

"Did you find it?" Isaac asked as soon as his alpha entered the house. He was lounging on the couch with Allison, while the twins sat on the armchairs.  
"Yes." Scott answered a little stunned, still processing what he had found.  
"So?" Ethan asked.  
"Cora and Derek are here."  
"What?" All of them exclaimed at the same time.  
"They're back?" Allison asked tentatively.  
"Yes…No. Stiles and Lydia brought them for the holidays."  
"Uh…What do you mean, they brought them?" Aiden was next.  
"As their boyfriend and girlfriend." He scrunched up his nose a little in dismay.  
"Lydia is with Derek?" Aiden couldn't possibly sound more surprised.  
"Derek is with Stiles."  
"Uh…What?!" He tried to piece together, that that meant Lydia was with Cora, but his brain failed him and he just gaped.  
"And consequently they are coming for Christmas dinner the day after tomorrow."  
Aiden still looked a little dumbstruck, but nodded along with the others. Soon after they too turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa found Isaac in Scott's bed the next morning, his face pressed into the alphas back, not touching otherwise, when she came to change before work. Not the first time. She woke them and went to work. She had long since stopped trying to figure out what exactly was between her son, Isaac and Allison and didn't care to find out, as long as it didn't hurt anybody.

John Stilinski found his son in complete entanglement with his boyfriend, when he went to wake them. He could barely make out which limb belonged to whom. The sight brought a smile to his face, because Stiles hadn't been with anybody seriously, as far as he knew. There had been a few dates, but those had rarely lead to seconds. So he was all the more surprised, that the moment he had sent Derek his way, they had been together and the teen was stupidly happy with the broody werewolf. The sheriff had the notion that their feelings for each other weren't as much entirely new, as never acted upon, due to the Hales' absence.  
"Dad, you're staring." Stiles looked up from his pillow.  
"No, sorry, just thinking. I made breakfast."  
"Thanks, dad."  
"I'll be home for dinner."  
"Good, we'll cook something. Is Melissa coming?"  
"Not today. We'll all be over at their place tomorrow."  
"Okay. See ya."  
Derek stirred behind him, when his father left, nuzzling his nape.  
"Hey sleepyhead, what are we doing today?"  
"We could stay in bed for awhile…" The older man mumbled into his neck, starting to kiss and nip at his skin, while his hands roamed his bare front. Stiles moaned softly and they did end up staying in bed all morning. Stiles warmed the food up a little before noon. It was a mild day, so they opted to sit on the back porch in the afternoon sun later. They were snuggled into a blanket, Stiles leaning against Derek's wide chest, sitting between his legs. He nearly fell asleep resting his head at the wolf's neck, when Scott showed up. Derek tightened his arms around him for a moment to alert him.  
"Hello Scott." The beta greeted the alpha and Stiles' eyes flew open.  
"Hey. Can I talk to you?" He asked his friend.  
"Sure what's up?"  
"Alone?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. Spit it out."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Two weeks."  
"When did Derek come to you?" He glanced at the other werewolf, then back at Stiles.  
"Two weeks ago."  
Scott gaped a little.  
"What? It's not like we had to get to know each other or anything. Derek came for me and in a totally stupid way I kind of have been waiting for him. So what's your problem here?"  
"No problem. I just didn't expect you and Cora to come back."  
"We are not. I came with Stiles for the holidays and Cora came with Lydia. We will be gone in about a week, so don't worry, we won't interrupt any of your pack dynamics and we keep to our humans."  
"Your humans are part of the pack."  
"Are they?" He outright glared at Scott.  
"Of course they are."  
"Doesn't feel like it. Certainly doesn't smell like it."  
"They have been gone for months."  
"Okay. Why didn't you tell them about the pack meeting yesterday? I presume the rest of the pack was there."  
"I didn't know they were here yet."  
"Did you ask?"  
"No."  
Stiles squeezed Derek's hand under the blanket, to stop his little rant.  
"If you had really wanted us there, you'd have said something, even though you didn't exactly know when we were coming. It's close enough to Christmas that we could've been here, which we were."  
"I guess I didn't expect you to want to come."  
Stiles sighed. "I probably wouldn't have, at least with Derek here."  
"See?"  
"Not the point, dude. If we really were pack, we'd have been on the mailing list." He suddenly shivered and Derek tightened his arms again.  
"Should we go inside?"  
"Yeah." He looked back at his friend. "Look, Scott. I'm not mad at you, I told you before, I don't want to get sucked in again, that's why I chose to move away. Lydia felt similar and of course Harvard is one of the best schools there is. I guess my point is, we're not all that eager to BE part of the pack."  
"I understand."  
"You wanna come in for some coffee?"  
"No, thank you. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay, see you then."  
The alpha left and the couple clambered to their feet to go inside. Stiles sat on the counter and Derek leant against it beside him, both with mugs in their hands.  
"You wanna come shopping, we don't have everything for dinner here."  
"Yeah, why not."

"How was your day?" The sheriff asked the two young men.  
Stiles chuckled. "Oh my god, I had to save Derek from this obnoxious girl at the supermarket, who wouldn't take a hint and leave him alone, until I practically jumped him."  
His father raised his eyebrows at him. "I seriously hope you didn't. I can't have my son being arrested for public indecency."  
"Gotcha. I just kissed him, to make my point."  
"What point is that?"  
"That he's mine."  
"Possessive much?" Derek frowned at his boyfriend.  
"Oh please, as if you had done anything different. It was hilarious."  
"Not when you are being openly objectified." The werewolf disagreed.  
"I do that all the time."  
"And you are the only one allowed to do that."  
"I think nobody should do any objectifying to anybody." The sheriff threw in.  
"You're no fun, dad."  
"As Derek said, it's not funny."  
"Fine, it's not. It was still hilarious, how Derek couldn't get rid of that chick."  
The wolf growled quietly, but Stiles lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.  
"I still don't understand how you put up with him voluntarily." John said disbelievingly.  
"He's not that bad." Stiles answered cheerfully.  
"I was talking to Derek."  
"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed exaggerated.  
Derek chuckled softly. "I don't know, can't help myself. It's not like I didn't know that beforehand."  
"True. So what are you serving today?"  
"Veggie lasagna."  
"Sounds suspiciously meatless."  
"Yes dad." Stiles patted his shoulder gently.  
"Don't worry there's dessert."  
"Then I'm delighted."  
As they set the table the sheriff paused and looked at the two young men.  
"Where are you living right now, Derek?"  
"Hm?" The werewolf furrowed his brows a little.  
"I know you stayed with Stiles the last two weeks and if I understand you correctly you intend to stay with him for the foreseeable future…"  
"We were staying with a pack near Boston, that was close with ours before the fire. Cora will stay with them at least until she finishes college, but I couldn't anymore. I don't know about Cora and Lydia, but I won't leave Stiles."  
"I can see that and I believe you. You even came back with him."  
"It's only a week and a half."  
"Still, I appreciate you coming."  
"Thank you for having me."  
"You two are getting sappy, stop it." Stiles interjected smiling. "And dinner is ready."

Later Stiles was talking to Lydia on the phone wandering up to his room. The urge to move was always there.  
"He looks happy." John addressed the younger man.  
"He does."  
"Did he tell you why he left?"  
"Not in so many words, just that all the stuff the Nemeton attracted got too much for him to handle."  
"It wasn't just that. He had nightmares so bad, he barely slept. I have no idea how he pulled himself together to function enough to graduate, let alone with grades like that." He shook his head lightly.  
"I didn't realize it was so bad."  
"He started to distance himself from the pack about six months before he finally left for New York. I got the impression he instantly got better, he was away from here. Is he sleeping?"  
"Yes. He wakes up sometimes, but not from nightmares as far as I can tell."  
"That is good to hear." The sheriff sighed relieved.  
When Stiles came back down moments later, Derek stepped in front of him and hugged him tightly.  
"Okay…" He stretched the word, but hugged the werewolf back after a moments hesitation. "What's wrong Sourwolf?" He whispered into the older man's ear.  
Derek nuzzled his hair. "Just glad I came with you."  
"Me, too." Stiles leant back to look at Derek's face. "I mean it. I don't know, if I could do this without you." The wolf stared at him, shocked. "I heard what he said. I probably should have told you."  
"No, I'm just glad you're better now."  
"The Nemeton is apparently far enough away from New York to lose its influence."  
"I'm sorry."  
The human cupped his face and stroked his thumbs over his cheekbones. "For what? This isn't your fault. We chose to sacrifice ourselves for our parents and we paid the price. No regrets."  
Derek didn't know what else to do, so he kissed the younger man. When they had to come up for air, Stiles sighed and kissed his forehead. The younger man dragged his wolf towards the living room where they sat on the couch to watch some TV, whatever the sheriff had put on, with Stiles cuddled into Derek's side.  
"Will it be okay that everyone is going to be there tomorrow evening?" John asked.  
"Who exactly is everyone?" Stiles inquired.  
"The pack, Melissa and me."  
"Even Aiden and Ethan?"  
"As far as I know, yes."  
"Well, that's gonna be fun."  
"Is that gonna be a problem?"  
Stiles glanced at Derek, who stared forward, not actively taking part in the conversation.  
"No. It might actually be fun seeing Aiden's reaction to Lydia and Cora. And I think there are enough people as buffer so we won't butt heads."  
"I hope so. I'm not eager to find out what a brawl between werewolves looks like up close."  
"I don't think you have to be afraid of that." He poked Derek in the ribs with his finger. "Right?"  
The wolf finally turned his gaze towards his host. "I won't start a fight, if that's what you're implying."  
"I'm not implying anything. Just making sure." The human rubbed his cheek on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about me, I'd be more worried about Cora."  
"That is…oh, yeah."  
"What?" The sheriff didn't follow.  
"Aiden's Lydia's ex."  
"So she has a temper?" John asked cautiously.  
"She's a Hale." Stiles snorted affectionately.  
"Thank you, that will surely ease your father's concerns."  
"Well…" The sheriff sighed. "It's not making anything worse and I'll still expect you to behave yourselves."  
"Dad." Stiles exclaimed indignantly and Derek chuckled beside him.  
"Oh, please. You couldn't keep your tongue behind your teeth, if you tried."  
Before the younger Stilinski could say anything else his boyfriend covered his mouth with one hand and dragged his torso over his lap and against his chest.  
"I see, I can trust Derek to keep you in check."  
Stiles struggled against the grip and when his hand slipped a little he bit into the palm of the older man. The werewolf jerked his hand away, but bared his fangs very close to Stiles' now unprotected throat. His father gasped quietly.  
Stiles just smiled and slid a finger over one upper elongated tooth."Do you brush those babies?"  
Derek huffed and retracted the fangs. He then opted to nuzzle the teens neck. Soon Stiles guided the wolf's face to his own to align their lips in a deep kiss. Letting the younger man take the lead, Derek lost himself in the expression of affection despite the presence of the older Stilinski. When their lips disconnected the human closed his arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down. The sheriff opted to shake his head and get up, to get another beer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Stiles had dragged his boyfriend into town again, because he wanted to check out a new bookstore. After a while Derek had gotten bored and waited outside in the chilly fresh air. The younger man came out eventually, throwing himself into the wolf's arms and kissing him sloppily for a moment.  
"Isn't that your cousin?"  
Both men whipped around to the voice and after the second it took Stiles to register what had been said he bent over, he was laughing so hard.  
Derek looked less amused, his signature scowl firmly in place. "Seriously, Stiles?"  
The brunette was heaving deep breaths, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, when he looked up again. "There was never a reason to correct that."  
Ethan looked just confused beside Danny. "Why does he think you're related?"  
Derek huffed and Stiles waved a dismissive hand. "How is Berkley?"  
"Good. I figure warmer than New York."  
Stiles chuckled. "Definitely. I'm freezing my ass off, but it's great."  
"You staying for New Years?"  
"No, we wanted to go to Time Square."  
"Sounds cool."  
"I hope so." He glanced at his watch. "We actually gotta get going. See you tonight."  
"What's tonight?" Danny turned a questioning look at his boyfriend.  
"Uhm, the dinner thing at Scott's. I told you about that."  
"Right. Is he gonna be there?" He pointed at Derek.  
"Of course." Stiles said scandalized.  
"And I'm not?"  
Derek glanced at Ethan and then turned his attention to his boyfriend. "He doesn't know."  
"Nope."  
"Don't know what?" Danny asked confused.  
The older werewolf huffed and tugged Stiles with him by their twined hands.  
"Thank you." Ethan barked after them angrily.  
"Don't be a pussy." Stiles couldn't help himself.  
"How did he manage to keep that a secret so long?" Derek asked when they were far enough away.  
"Don't know, don't care. But it's pathetic. Danny should know who he shares his bed with."  
"As long as you know who you share your bed with."  
"Something you wanna tell me?" He raised an eyebrow at the wolf.  
"No."  
"Then I know exactly who I'm sharing my life with."  
"I wish you didn't." He pressed his lips to the side of Stiles' head.  
"I'm glad I do." The human whispered back. He turned into the other man and cradled his face in his hands. "How else am I supposed to love you?"  
"You're not." Derek wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Well, too bad, Sourwolf. I'm head over heels for you, so deal with it."  
Derek sighed and Stiles wasn't sure, if it was in annoyance or relief.  
"How about we finish this conversation at home." He leant in closer and whispered. "In my bed."  
"Okay."

They were just coming out of the bathroom after a shower, when the sheriff came home from his shift. He came upstairs as the couple made their way back to Stiles' room, only towels around their hips, smiling at the older man.  
He sighed. "Get your nakedness out of my sight, it's depressing."  
His son chuckled. "Yes, dad. When are we leaving?"  
"Soon as I'm done. Thirty minutes tops."  
"'kay." He ushered his wolf into his room.  
Derek sorted through his pile of clothes he had readied on Stiles bed, in search for his boxers, when the younger man pressed his lips between his shoulder blades in the center of the tattoo. He shivered slightly. Stiles let his hands roam the perfect smooth skin.  
"You are so beautiful."  
The werewolf turned slowly. "So are you."  
Stiles huffed out a laugh and shook his head a little. "No, I'm not. But it's sweet of you to say it."  
"Don't belittle yourself. You are perfect."  
"I'm so not." He looked into his eyes and threaded one hand through his hair.  
"If not to anybody else, to me you are perfect."  
"Sweet sweet man." Stiles smiled fondly and kissed Derek.  
"We need to get dressed, Stiles."  
"Okay." He brushed their lips together once more and went to his own clothes.  
"You ready, boys?" The sheriff stepped in a few minutes later, freshly showered and shaven.  
Derek was adjusting the lapels of Stiles' shirt, in dark navy, where he wore a nice black henley.  
"Yeah."  
"You look nice. Both of you."  
"Thanks, you too." Derek replied with a look at his hosts attire, a dark purple button down.

They drove in one car and entered the McCall house together. Melissa kissed John, hugged Stiles and shook Derek's hand. Scott and Isaac came downstairs to greet them. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, but Isaac hugged the former alpha none the less. Scott hugged his best friend and nodded at Derek, the sheriff had already gone to the kitchen with Melissa. At that moment Allison came in and distracted the alpha and his beta, so Stiles and Derek fled to the kitchen also.  
"Can we help with anything?"  
Melissa took a quick look around. "Not really, you can help yourselves to some drinks." She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
Derek and Stiles got their drinks and set on the couch. They caught up with the others, though mostly Stiles, while he absentmindedly played with the hair at Derek's nape. The werewolf lightly leant into the touch. He only moved to turn his face up and let himself be kissed on the cheek, when his sister came and surprisingly Lydia kissed him too, after she had done Stiles. The two girls flopped onto the other side of the couch with their own drinks. Allison was quite inquisitive about their relationship. Cora was doing justice to her heritage and was just as quiet as her brother was, relaxing beside her girlfriend.  
"So, how long have you been together?" The hunter asked her friend.  
"Two months."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
Lydia shrugged a little smugly. "Need to know."  
"Is Ethan bringing Danny?" Stiles interjected. Lydia hadn't even told him and they had seen each other twice in that period, but he understood the desire to keep her Hale to herself.  
"Yes. Which I don't really get, because he was pretty adamant about not telling him." Scott answered.  
"I might have forced his hand in that." Stiles admitted with a smirk.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, actually it was Derek's poor phrasing."  
"How else are you gonna phrase 'he doesn't know?', Stiles?" His boyfriend narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Well…" He grinned back and pecked his lips.  
Next came Aiden who didn't as much as look at Lydia. A few minutes later Ethan walked in, with Danny at his hand.  
"This," He made an encompassing motion with his free hand. "…is the pack." Everybody looked at the newcomers. "Well, Derek and Cora are not exactly…" He trailed off, unsure how to explain them.  
Cora growled low. "They are here by association." Stiles supplied.  
"Like me?" Danny asked.  
"Uhm, no. Definitely not like you."  
"Kids, dinner." Melissa yelled from the kitchen. Her and the sheriff had lined the food up on the counter so everyone could pass by and take what they wanted and return to their seats. Stiles had tugged his legs close to his body pressing into Derek's side, in a similar fashion as Lydia was doing towards her Hale. He placed his empty plate on the coffee table and opened the buttons of his shirt sleeves. It had gotten really warm with this many people in the room. As he folded his left sleeve up, Derek suddenly snarled beside him, the threat in it clear as day. He followed the older man's gaze across the room to Aiden and back to his face. The werewolf had seen the guilt flashing across the twin's face, when he saw the scar. The whole room had gone silent.  
"Derek?" Stiles addressed him cautiously.  
"That is his fault?" His voice was full of anger, his touch though gentle, fingers dancing lightly across the corrupted skin.  
"He was supposed to be with me, but it's not…" The human trailed off, when his wolf stood and walked out of the house. After a moments hesitation he followed his boyfriend. The cold night air tempered Derek's anger and he pulled Stiles into a tight hug as soon as he felt his hand sliding down his back. Stiles pressed their lips together for a short sweet kiss.  
"I'll be right back."  
Inside he thanked Melissa, hugged his father and kissed Cora and Lydia on the cheek, before he returned to Derek, so they could go home.  
"He was late, yes, but when do our plans ever work out the way we plan them. That thing wasn't supposed to come my way, but it did." He told the older man quietly.  
"Sorry I ruined the evening for you."  
"You didn't. It's not easy for me to be around them either." He squeezed his hand lightly.  
"Is it really okay, that we're leaving already?"  
"It's fine."  
When they rounded a corner, they saw a scuffle between two men, one pressing the other into the brick wall with his forearm over his chest.  
"I told you to stop doing that." He huffed out a sigh. "Several times."  
Suddenly Derek narrowed his eyes and dragged Stiles towards them, by the hand. Before they were noticed, but close enough to see them clearly, the man in the hold slipped his hand under the others shirt with a sly grin on his face. "You like it."  
"Oh god." Derek exclaimed and put his free hand over his eyes. He had stopped dead in his tracks.  
The pair had finally noticed them and the one with short grey hair jumped away several feet, staring at Derek and Stiles like a deer caught in headlights. Stiles finally recognized him, his gaze jerking to the other man still leaning on the wall. "Jeez, what the fuck…?"  
"I could say the same thing." Peter said, grin still in place.  
"At least we were never mortal enemies." Stiles snarked back holding on to Derek's hand tightly.  
Peter pushed himself off the wall stepping closer to Chris who still gaped at the other two men.  
"The hunter and the wolf. That is so adorable. Wait, who does that remind me of? Help me out here, Derek." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.  
"Can we just go? I really don't need to see this." His hand was still covering his eyes.  
"So judgmental dearest nephew."  
"Stiles, please." He almost whined.  
"Okay. By all means, continue whatever you were doing." Stiles gestured in the general direction of the older men in turning, pulling his wolf with him. In rounding the corner which would lead them home, they heard how Chris slammed Peter back into the wall.

After Stiles and Derek had left everybody had settled down again.  
"Is he always like that?" Danny asked bluntly.  
"Yes, he is always protective of the ones he cares about." Isaac filled him in. "And he has a temper."

At home Stiles let himself fall backwards on his bed and stared up at Derek. He slipped out of his shirt and jeans and stared back.  
"Come here." The human wiggled his fingers at him and he obliged crawling over him on his knees. Stiles fingers curled around his jaw pulling him down for a searing kiss. "Help me." Stiles whispered against the wolf's lips, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
Derek had a hungry smirk on his face, setting his hands to work on the buttons of Stiles' shirt. He delicately undid every single one of them, treacherously slow, despite his own need. He pushed the fabric apart, sliding his warm flat hands across the exposed flesh. The teen shivered and let out an excited sigh. Derek took his sweet time undressing him and caressing every newly exposed inch of skin, either with his hands or his lips and tongue. He took the younger man further apart with every touch, caressing, teasing, giving pleasure, until they lay sated side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

The sheriff had been home late and trudged into the kitchen, still in his sleep pants and t-shirt, when the two younger men just finished their breakfast. They were standing leant against the counter with their coffee mugs in hand, when the doorbell rang.  
John glanced at the clock. "That's early."  
"I'll get it." The wolf pushed himself off and opened the front door. "Morning. Kitchen." He pointed at the doorway.  
"If it isn't the hunter of the year no-Allison-you-can't-date-a-werewolf-much-less-two Chris Argent, now dating one himself."  
"I believe my son wanted to say, good morning Chris. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
"I'm not…"  
"You're right. Peter is not exactly dating material."  
"Peter Hale?" The sheriff wanted to know.  
"Yes. Seems he is sleeping with creepy slightly psycho uncle Peter."  
Derek wordlessly handed the hunter a mug of coffee. "Thank you."  
"I'm assuming nobody knows about your extra-curricular activities." No question.  
"Stiles, please." The hunter implored.  
"Seriously? Who am I gonna tell? We're going back to New York in a week."  
"We?"  
"You didn't think Derek was here, because he missed this place, did you? He just missed me."  
"I see."  
"Who the fuck is gonna care anyway. It's your funeral, if he goes bad again."  
"He's stable."  
"Peter only ever does what's best for Peter, he always has an agenda." Derek interjected.  
"What agenda is that?"  
"Don't know, don't care. I live across the country." Derek answered with a shrug.  
"So you won't tell anybody." Chris Argent sounded hopeful.  
"I. Don't. Care." Stiles spat out each word.  
"You might as well come in, instead of lurking outside." A second after Derek had finished speaking the backdoor opened and his uncle let himself in.  
Stiles fixed him with a glare. "How are you doing this? You just forget a blood feud that lasted decades? What they did to your family? Just like that."  
"Stiles calm down. Isn't that their choice?"  
"I didn't forget the threats against me and my friends." His eyes darted around the kitchen and landed on Chris. "Jesus, he killed your sister. Not that that wasn't a good deed."  
"Stiles." The sheriff warned his son and the hunter flinched.  
"She was a psycho bitch who killed their whole family." Stiles yelled at his father. "And Gerard made her." He was heaving breaths by now, but didn't miss the look Peter and Chris exchanged and a realization hit. "Oh my god. You used him. You had him put Gerard out of his misery, because you couldn't do it yourself." Now he felt the warm large hand on his shoulder. He needed to concentrate on Derek's warmth, before he lost it completely.  
"Can you maybe not discuss murders in my house, when I'm present? I'm still the sheriff."  
The teen pressed his palms into his eyes. He felt the Nemeton reaching out for him, because this wasn't like him.  
Chris tried to step closer, but stopped, when Derek flashed his eyes at him in warning. "My father was the last piece of that war, that had to be removed." He stated coldly.  
"Hello, you are admitting to planning the killing of your father in front of me."  
"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to proof anything, even if you tried."  
Peter tilted his head a little. "Stiles…?"  
The younger Stilinski still had his hands over his eyes, but his heart was racing uncontrollable and his breaths came short and forced. Derek moved in front of him. He laid his hand over his heart, lightly pressing down. "Breathe." He whispered. "Deep and slow."  
"Okay. Out. Now." John all but pushed the hunter and the older werewolf out the door. "It's nice that you made peace over another dead body, but you are upsetting my son." That made them leave.  
The heavy hand on his chest forced Stiles to push harder to expand his lungs and in turn breathe deeper, which slowly settled his heart rate down. When he was breathing almost normal again, Derek pulled him into a tight hug, planting a kiss into his hair. His hands had dropped from his face and were now hugging him back with much more strength than needed. The human heaved a dry sob into his shoulder, then stilled. Derek didn't let go of him for a long while, caressing his neck.  
"I thought he didn't have these anymore?" Derek asked the sheriff quietly.  
"They started again after the sacrifice." The older man answered with a long sigh.  
The werewolf pressed his boyfriend deeper into his body. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Stiles mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I'm still sorry you have to endure this."  
"Just keep him away from me."  
"Don't worry." Derek kissed his temple.  
"Will you stay?" John asked hesitantly.  
Stiles dislodged his body from Derek and threw himself at his father. "Of course. I haven't seen you in three months, dad. We're staying and take our scheduled flight on the 30th."  
"Are you sure?" He was searching Stiles' face.  
"Yes, dad."  
"Derek?"  
The werewolf held up his open palms. "I don't get nightmares or panic attacks. I'm good with whatever Stiles decides."  
"We're staying as planned." The teen insisted.  
"Okay." Derek stepped closer o caress Stiles' cheek. The teen was still a bit too pale for his liking. "Is it okay, if I go for a run?"  
"Yes, go. I'm fine." He tried a little too hard to convince his boyfriend, but he let it slide.  
"Unless you wanna come with."  
"I had my excitement for today and I'd only hold you back anyway."  
"That's not true, I like running with you."  
"Just go." Stiles pecked his lips gently. "I'll curl myself into a fluffy blanket and watch some TV or something."

He was running through the preserve and promptly ran into his uncle. Without warning he punched the older man in the face with so much force, Peter found himself hitting the ground a few yards from his nephew, who was furiously staring down at him.  
"Ow." Peter said evenly, rubbing his jaw. "You look pissed."  
"He had a fucking panic attack." Derek hadn't realized that his claws and fangs had extended and his eyes were glowing.  
"We didn't do it on purpose."  
"We…? Really?" He spat the words at his uncle. "Stay away from us." He growled and continued his run back to the Stilinski residence.  
He found Stiles as advertized on the couch curled up in a large blanket, dozed off. The werewolf went for a shower, returning only ten minutes later. He leant over the back of the couch and pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles' head. The teen stirred and rubbed his eyes, before he looked up and let himself be kissed on the lips.  
"You have a good run?"  
"Ran into Peter." Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. "I hit him." The older man admitted.  
"Nice. You're officially my favorite werewolf."  
"Aren't I anyway?"  
"Fishing for compliments doesn't suit you, Sourwolf. But yes, you are." He waved his hand for him to come around the furniture. "Come here." He pulled his boyfriend down beside him, lifting the blanket a little to drape it across them both and snuggled into him. When he had fallen back asleep Derek checked his phone and found a new text message from his sister, asking what their plans for Christmas Eve and Morning were.  
'Not sure, I'll ask.' He texted back.  
"John." The older man stood from the kitchen table and came over into the living room.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are the plans for tomorrow evening and the day after?" He asked quietly, not to disturb Stiles.  
"Nothing really, it's just us. Melissa will stay with Scott and Isaac, they'll come for dinner Christmas Day, though."  
"Thanks." He texted 'Nothing'.  
'Lydia's mom is out of town for a few days and we were wondering, if we could come over.'  
"Lydia and Cora are asking, if it was okay to come over."  
"Sure, they can stay the night, if they want breakfast, too. Any particular reason?"  
"Apparently Lydia's mom is out of town and it'd be just them." Derek shrugged.  
"Not a problem. They can come over any time."  
"Thank you."  
The sheriff smiled and went back to his files in the kitchen.  
'You can come and stay for breakfast, too.'  
'Cool.'  
The werewolf put his phone away and nuzzled his face into Stiles' hair. Stiles' even regular breathing lulled him into unconsciousness and he only woke, when it was already dark outside. Derek was still wrapped around his boyfriend and Stiles wasn't awake, so he was confused as to what woke him up, until he heard the teens stomach grumble. He smiled to himself and leant down to kiss his temple. A glance at the clock told him it was well past five, they had been out a long time, which meant for him, he'd be up most of the night. Derek listened for the sheriff and located him upstairs coming down a moment later. The younger man looked over the back of the couch at him, when he came in.  
"Someone needs to be fed." Derek said with a smirk.  
"I bet. You skipped lunch. I thought we'll order in Chinese."  
"Sounds good."

"You had to go see them…" Peter said in a low accusing voice.  
Chris spun around to face him. "Yes." He yelled.  
"Why? The only thing you managed is to upset Stiles, which frankly I don't care about, but it majorly pissed off the sheriff and Derek. Derek doesn't matter much, he'll return to New York with Stiles, but the sheriff we need to be on good terms with." And wasn't it a kicker that the werewolf was the voice of reason here.  
"I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't tell anybody."  
"Why would he? It doesn't concern him."  
"When has that ever stopped that kid?" Chris sighed.  
"Christopher, he has distanced himself as far as he could from the pack, literally."  
"He still talks to them."  
"So what?"  
"He might not tell them about our relationship, but he very well might tell them about Gerard."  
Peter shrugged.  
"Jesus Christ, Peter. He figured that out just by looking at us, because that is the only common ground we have."  
"So he tells them, what then. Everybody was relieved, when he was finally dead. Who cares how he got there."  
"Allison."  
"Not even she is that naive anymore." He crowded the hunter against the wall of his study. "And I have better ideas how we could spent our time."  
Chris pushed at his chest, to no avail. "I'm serious."  
"As am I." The wolf smirked at him. "Come on, you can't do anything about it anyway."  
"Maybe I can."  
"Are you suicidal all of a sudden? Derek will kill you, if you go near Stiles again."  
"I just want to talk."  
"You think that matters to him?"  
"He doesn't have to know."  
"Now you're being naïve. Either he'll smell it or Stiles will tell him, if he even lets him out of his sight."  
"I have to try."  
"No you don't." Peter didn't give him any more time to ponder over the subject, he grabbed his face and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Chris Argent only had time and the mental capacity to think about their problem again, hours later, when he lay beside the werewolf on his bed, naked and exhausted.

Stiles did the shopping for the next few days by himself, while Derek had went for a run and his father was on his last shift before the holidays. He was debating what pasta to get, when he heard someone stop beside him.  
"Can we talk?"  
Stiles whipped around a deep scowl forming on his face. "No." He threw three packs of spaghetti in his cart and moved on. Unfortunately Allison's father seemed determined to not leave him alone. He stopped in the bread aisle next.  
"I don't want Allison to find out like this."  
The teen didn't look at him. "I told you before, I don't care who you fuck, even if he is a psycho."  
"Stiles."  
At that moment he lost it. Stiles jerked around and grabbed the front of Chris' shirt, pushing him into the conveniently empty concrete wall behind him, with much more force than the older man would have given him credit for. Slightly winded the hunter stared into his darkened narrowed eyes.  
"Isn't much fun, is it?" He glanced around, but there was nobody near them. "I have been done being pushed around for awhile now. Go home and take your dog." Stiles stalked away, continuing his shopping.  
Chris hadn't noticed Peter lurking, until the younger man had pointed it out, via dog joke. The werewolf stepped in front of him. "I told you not to do this. Now Derek is going to kill you and I have to avenge you, or something."  
"Bullshit." The hunter crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Never forget, that Stiles is the smart one."  
"I know that." Chris snapped at him.  
"Then act like it. He told you to stay clear of them. Do it." Peter hissed the last two words and left the hunter standing.

"Derek." Stiles yelled, as soon as he dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and sure enough the werewolf appeared behind him, top button of his jeans still open, shirtless, with damp hair.  
"What is it?" Derek looked at him, a worried frown on his face.  
"I need a hug." The teen already spread his arms for the wolf to step into, which he did without question. He slid his arms around the younger man's waist and back, trapping him in a tight embrace.  
Derek sniffed into his hair. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." Stiles answered with a content sigh.  
"But?" He was okay now, but Derek could tell that something had bothered him.  
"Don't get mad." Stiles tightened his arms around his neck minutely. "Chris tracked me down at the supermarket." And of course the werewolf growled at that. "It's okay. He won't bother us again."  
"You sure?"  
"I think so."  
"We should tell your dad."  
"What? No." Stiles leant his head back, to be able to look at his boyfriend.  
"Chris Argent is harassing you, he should at least be aware."  
The human sighed and laid his forehead against the older man's. "Okay." He placed a light kiss between Derek's eyebrows. "Now help me put all this stuff away." Stiles wriggled out of his arms and turned to the counter.  
"Can I finish getting dressed first?"  
"No. I like you half naked." He grinned at the wolf over his shoulder.  
Derek huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Of course you do."  
"Who would I be, if I didn't take advantage of your hotness."  
"Certainly not you." He pressed his front into Stiles' back, encircling his waist with both arms. Derek rubbed his stubble along the slender column of Stiles' neck and the younger man squealed and squirmed around, giggling. Finally the wolf placed his lips to the underside of the teens jaw, kissing there gently, repeating the motion a few times. "I love you."  
Stiles froze at the whispered words and his breath hitched, nobody had ever said that to him. His heart was racing, when Derek put his big hand flat over it.  
"Shh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"  
The teen laid his hand over Derek's and laced their fingers. He lifted their joined hands to his face, to kiss Derek's palm. "Thank you."  
"For what?" The werewolf asked tentatively.  
"For loving me."  
"As if I had a choice." Derek chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' smooth cheek, which he leant into.  
"What are we cooking tonight?" The wolf asked, his lips still brushing his skin.  
"Chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and wine sauce." Stiles relaxed into him again.  
"Sounds delicious. Am I gonna be fully dressed by then?"  
"If it was up to me, no. But my dad would object."  
"I'll help you put everything away and stay like this for your pleasure, but when we are done, you are making coffee and I put a shirt on."  
"I want a tree." The human exclaimed, when he closed the fridge.  
"It's Christmas Eve." Derek pointed out in return.  
"Yes." Stiles simply grinned brightly at him.  
"Okay. Suggestion. I get you a tree and you get started with the preparations. I expect coffee when I get back, too."  
"Okay." Still grinning, Stiles tipped his finger to his lips. Derek obliged and kissed him before he left.

"Why am I not surprised."  
"I don't know. I sure as hell am surprised, you're digging up a tree."  
"Stiles wants one. Question is, what do you want?"  
"Making sure you won't kill my…" Peter Hale actually stumbled over the last word.  
"Your what? Pet? Might be the most accurate definition." Derek's cold voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You killed Gerard, good for you, but why keep Argent around? Are you that desperate?"  
"I'm not."  
"As long as he stays away from Stiles, your pet hunter has nothing to worry about and neither do you."  
"I don't want trouble." His uncle sounded sincere.  
"Don't go looking for it, then."  
"I didn't. Chris did."  
"Leash him." Derek snarled at Peter, wrapped up his little tree and started home.

When he reached the Stilinski residence, the first thing he heard was Stiles' laughter and his sister's answering one. Derek removed the plastic bag and put the tree into a pot, he had prepared beforehand and filled it up to the rim, so it stood securely. He then proceeded through the backdoor inside. Stiles stared at him wide eyed.  
"Oh my god, you brought an actual live tree. Isn't he the cutest." Both girls agreed with him.  
The older man grumbled at the last statement. "Where do you want it?"  
"Uh, living room." He lead his boyfriend to a box with a small blanket over it in a corner and Lydia and Cora followed.  
"Why do you smell like Peter?"  
"He tried to convince me not to kill his pet." He answered flatly.  
"His…" Cora took a deliberately deep breath. "Argent?"  
"Derek." Stiles warned.  
"I didn't say anything, neither did you. Keen sense of smell over here. I guess the only reason why no one has found them out so far is, because they don't mingle with the pack."  
"That is just disturbing." Lydia exclaimed.  
"You said it." He made an uncoordinated flail with his right arm. "So, the box with the tree stuff is in the attic."  
"I'll get it." Derek volunteered.  
"Thanks." Stiles went back to the kitchen with the girls in tow.  
"But don't expect me to put the decorations up." The older man yelled from upstairs.  
"We wouldn't think of it." Stiles answered him in a normal tone of voice, well aware the wolf would hear him.  
In the end they all decorated the small tree together, Lydia redirecting them or taking things down and replacing them, if they didn't fit in her opinion. They were just done, when the sheriff came home. He greeted them, removed the heavy gun belt, switched the TV on and lay down on the couch. It wasn't even six yet and dinner would take another half hour.  
"You have a good day?" Stiles leant over the back of the couch, looking down at him.  
"Yeah. Quiet. I guess people for once have better things to do than wreak havoc."  
"Did you tell him?" Derek asked from behind his boyfriend.  
"Tell me what?"  
"That Chris Argent is harassing him."  
"He what?" John sat up with a start.  
"He tracked me down, when I was shopping this morning." Stiles sighed. "He won't do it again."  
"You sure?" The sheriff was genuinely worried, thinking back on the panic attack the previous day.  
"Pretty sure. Something about Derek's teeth."  
"Somehow Peter is adamant about keeping him alive, though."  
"Let's try that, as long as he stays away from Stiles. And if he doesn't, call me, so I can arrest him."  
"Fine." His son huffed. "Can Derek at least maim him a little?"  
"If he doesn't, I will." Cora came up behind him and kissed his cheek.  
"That is so sweet of you." He grinned at her. "And look, she still kisses men." The second comment got him a fist to the shoulder and he immediately scrambled into Derek's arms.  
"Dad, it was a gross oversight on your part, never having anymore children. Nothing has prepared me for siblings."  
Both his father and his boyfriend chuckled softly.  
"You'll learn." Derek murmured into his hair and kissed his temple.  
"I don't want to. She's mean."  
Now Derek was full on laughing and the others chimed in.  
"Last time I checked, you liked Cora. Lydia, too."  
"Not when she's mean." Stiles pressed further into his wolf, as if he was trying to fuse with him, which in all likelihood he did. The teen breathed deeply behind the wolf's ear and the older man tilted his head a little towards him, closing his eyes.  
"God, how can you…?" Cora almost yelled, frustrated and Derek's eyes snapped open, locking with hers. "You got him back, two freaking weeks ago. How can you be this?" She huffed in frustration.  
"What?" He asked his sister quietly.  
"Perfect." And she said it, as if it pained her to. "How can you be perfect together after two weeks?"  
A serene little smile spread across the older Hale's face. "I don't know." Stiles was now physically trying to melt into him, pressing impossibly closer, burying his face at his neck.  
"We have been together two months and we're still getting used to each other. And you just are."  
The younger werewolf gestured her hand towards them exasperated, while Lydia watched with amusement. It was true, her and Cora were still figuring stuff out, including sex, which Stiles would laugh at her about, her being very secure in her sexuality and him being the virgin. Well, not anymore, she figured.  
"That is cute and all, but I think our dinner is about ready." The sheriff got up slowly, stretching his limbs out. "Come on, kids. Who else is hungry?"  
"I am." Lydia announced and Cora followed her and John into the kitchen.  
"Stiles." Derek whispered his name, to raise his attention.  
"We're not perfect." The human mumbled against his skin.  
"Not as people, just together." The older man whispered back.

After dinner Lydia tugged him outside to the porch, leaving the wolves with the sheriff. She sat down on the small bench, while Stiles leant back against the banister looking down at her.  
"How are you?" The girl searched his face carefully.  
"I'm happy." He answered her with a small smile. "What about you?"  
"I think I am, too." She glanced sideways at the door and back at him. "Though not quite as blissful as you are, I guess. You were kinda sad last time we met."  
"Just tired and a little lonely."  
"Until?"  
"I was walking across the street with Cindy, talking and there he was, standing on the other side, waiting for me, looking at me. I thought I was having hallucinations again." He looked at his feet.  
"But you didn't."  
"No."  
"Didn't lose any time either." She smirked at him.  
"Why would I? He came for me."  
"So you already did it? After two weeks."  
A sly grin spread across his face. "One." Lydia raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I waited long enough and it's great." He lowered his voice a little. "What about you? Have you?"  
"It's different, but good different." Lydia smiled absently.  
"Let's get back inside, before our wolfies have an aneurism, about us discussing our sex lives."  
They went through the kitchen into the living room where the siblings occupied the couch and the sheriff sat in his armchair.  
"Coffee's in the kitchen, if you want some."  
"Yeah, thanks dad. You want some, Lyds?"  
"Yes, please." She already slid over the armrest, curling herself into her girlfriend.  
He got the coffee and also snuggled himself into his boyfriend.  
They were watching 'Nightmare Before Christmas' in content silence. At some point, after the movie ended Lydia yawned softly and burrowed deeper into Cora's side.  
"Have you shown the girls the guestroom?" His father inquired.  
"Not yet." He turned his head to look over at them. "You tired?"  
"A little." Lydia conceded.  
He got up. "Come on." The girls followed him upstairs and he showed them the room and bathroom. "If you need anything, we're just next door."  
"Thank you."  
He smiled and went back downstairs, where he flopped on the couch beside Derek.  
"Do you have any plans for the rest of your visit?"  
"Not really, other than spending time with you. I think I need to talk to Scott again."  
"You think it'll help?"  
"I don't know. I need to try."  
The sheriff sighed and nodded. "I'm beat. Good night."  
"Night, dad."  
"Night, John."  
A moment later Stiles got up and padded into the kitchen to fill a glass with water and drank half of it in one swig. Derek had followed him and slid one hand down the younger man's side.  
"How are you doing?" The werewolf asked softly.  
"I can feel it. The pull."  
"How bad is it?"  
"I can still ignore it. It's okay." The teen looked into Derek's concerned eyes. "I can handle it. I promise."  
Derek eyed him carefully, following the path of his own fingertips, leading a soft caress down Stiles' face. The human had never known gentleness like this. His father wasn't rough by any means, he loved his son dearly and his mother was but an echo. The love and care the werewolf had shown him, since his return compared to nothing he had known. Tears sparkled in his eyes and fell silently without his consent accompanied by a soft smile.  
"What did you do to him?" Cora asked from the door in a quiet concerned voice.  
"He made me happy…" Stiles lifted his own hand to Derek's face, still smiling and silently crying.  
"You are crying, Stiles."  
"Because I'm happy."  
"You shouldn't be crying, then. It confuses people." She glowered at him.  
"Come here." Stiles beckoned her closer with his free hand. The younger Hale reluctantly stepped closer and let him cup her cheek, pulling her close, to plant a sloppy kiss on her other cheek.  
"Ew." She pulled away and shoved at his shoulder, rubbing her wet skin. "Kiss him, not me." She sighed. "And go to bed, it's late."  
"Yes, mom."  
"Oh shut up." She left before either of them could say anything else.  
Derek smiled softly at his boyfriend and pulled him in. He wiped the wet streaks from his face and brushed their lips together for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's Birthday.

Stiles had been awake for about fifteen minutes, watching Derek sleep, when he reached into his nightstand, to pick up a small square box. He was propped up on one elbow and stroked a strand of hair out of the wolf's forehead.  
"Hey babe, wake up." The teen whispered softly.  
Derek woke with a small sigh and blinked up at him. A smile spread across his face.  
"Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you." The werewolf eyed him seriously suddenly.  
"What?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I've always known." Stiles whispered. "From my dad's files." He continued playing with Derek's hair. "I have something for you."  
The older man immediately looked curious. He tentatively opened the box, handed to him and peered inside. Delicate fingers picked up the attached pieces of metal, inspecting them. It was a single key, with a keychain shaped like a howling wolf in front of a full moon.  
"The key to my apartment…well, I guess ours, now?"  
The hopefulness in his voice irritated Derek a little bit. "Hey, I'm here to stay. You know that. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Yeah. I just…" Stiles screwed his eyes shut. "I don't know."  
The wolf grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a rough kiss, all tongue and sharp teeth. The teen cut his tongue a little as he licked over one of the canines, tasting his own blood, but that didn't stop him, nor did it Derek, who flipped them to settle between his spread legs. After a while of making out the older man eased their pace, pecking at Stiles' lips a few times, before he moved away a bit, to look at his boyfriend.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Derek moved off of him and rolled onto his back. He held the keychain up, glistening in the first rays of sunlight. "It's beautiful."  
"I found it in a little jewelry store." He leant over, to kiss his shoulder. "Come on, I'll make you pancakes." The wolf pulled a shirt on and followed him down into the kitchen. Stiles patted the counter in front of the window. "Up top." Derek raised an eyebrow at him, but obeyed anyway and watched the younger man go to work on their breakfast, sitting on the counter. When the batter was done Stiles stepped between Derek's legs and circled his waist with his arms.  
"I thought you were making me breakfast?" The wolf asked catching Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth. The teen kissed him, before he answered. "Just waiting for the others. Pancakes should be fresh, baby."  
Derek looked at him for a moment, before he huffed out a breath. "You really wanna call me that?"  
"Uhm…" Stiles blushed and averted his gaze. "I…Does it bother you?"  
"No. I thought it should, but it doesn't."  
"Okay." He smiled shyly and ducked his head.  
The werewolf slid his arms around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Derek nuzzled into his neck, taking a few deep breaths of the boys scent and then bit down hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Stiles threw his head back and forced out a surprised breath, his hands fisting into the fabric of Derek's t-shirt. He could feel the fangs piercing his skin and breathing became hard. The human let the tears fall, that had collected in the corners of his eyes and exhaled a low whine.  
"Is it too much to ask, that you do your marking in the bedroom?" Cora snarked as way of greeting.  
Stiles froze and Derek retracted his fangs and began lapping up the blood, looking pointedly at his sister over his boyfriend's shoulder, who let his head fall forward, to rest his forehead on the wolf's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. The teens hands had fallen to the older man's hips.  
"Seriously, the first time you do that to him, you do it here, in the kitchen?"  
Derek kept running his tongue over the ragged edges of the shallow wounds. When he was satisfied with his cleanup, he took Stiles' head in his hands, to force him to look into his eyes.  
"It won't scar, if you don't want it to." The wolf explained quietly.  
The answer was a minute nod and a peck on the lips, before Stiles got back to cooking their breakfast. Derek slid off the counter and let his sister hug him.  
"Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you."  
"You have to tell him, what it means." She told her brother with a stern look.  
"I know what it means, Cora." Stiles regarded her with a small smile. "I used to do the research around here."  
"That doesn't necessarily mean you know about this."  
"I know you wolves are possessive little shits that like to mark their territory for the world to see." It came out a lot harsher than he had intended to and Derek's shocked wide eyed features were prove of that. "Shit." He abandoned the pancakes and moved over to hug him tightly to his chest. "I didn't mean it like that." He murmured into the wolf's hair. "You can mark me all you want." He whispered right next to the others ear.  
The younger wolf assumed the responsibility for the innocent pancakes, while her brother went back to licking the wound he had caused, until the sheriff and Lydia approached. He gave one final lap with the flat of his tongue and tugged Stiles' collar up to cover it. Both the newcomers congratulated Derek and they sat around the table to eat. Stiles and Lydia filled the room with constant chatter, about college and their plans for the rest of the Christmas break.

Later Stiles was at the bakery where he had ordered a cake for Derek's birthday. As he was standing in line someone tapped on his shoulder.  
"Hey Danny."  
"Hi." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "So…You're not related, then…"  
"Me and Derek? Hell no." He smirked at the taller teen. "Just needed something halfway believable."  
"Right. So you've been together the whole time?"  
"We've been together, as in dating, for two and a half weeks. He's been gone for a year and a half."  
"Oh."  
Stiles had moved forward with the line and addressed the girl behind the counter. "Order for Stilinski, please."  
"Yes, one moment please." She went in the back.  
"So he's back here now?"  
"What would be the point of that? He's with me in New York."  
"Here's your order, Sir."  
"Thank you." He paid the girl and moved for the door. "See you, Danny."  
"Bye, Stiles."

"Where's my birthday wolf?" Stiles cajoled upon entering the house.  
"I'm here." The werewolf appeared in the doorway to the living room.  
"Come here." The teen beckoned and the other man obliged stepping in front of him, to be kissed. Hungry and deep. Paying no mind to his father, who had come into the hall as well. The sheriff shook his head and continued into the kitchen.  
"I brought your cake." Stiles grinned at his boyfriend, whispering the words against his lips.  
"You shouldn't have."  
"I wanted to." He pressed his closed lips to his again and took Derek's hand to drag him along. Stiles let his boyfriend back into the living room and sat him on the couch. "Sit."  
Derek glared at the boy, but lowered himself down anyway.  
"Not meant as a dog joke. Just the only way, you will stay where you are."  
The older man huffed and leant back. The others came in only minutes later with coffee and plates filled with cake. Stiles chuckled softly, as Derek set his empty plate down and kissed a few crumbs from his beard.  
They all remained in the living room, watching a movie and John reading, until Melissa, Scott and Isaac arrived. Stiles stayed with Derek on the couch for awhile, while the others already moved to the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. The boy buried his hands in the older man's hair and engaged him in a drawn out kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips against his own, the stubble scratching on the smooth skin of his face. Once again his eyes began to water, without his consent pressing tears out to roll down his cheeks. Yet he kept kissing the werewolf. Derek frowned into the kiss and tried to disconnect their lips to look at the younger man, but he wouldn't let him, keeping their lips firmly attached. He indulged the boy a few more minutes, before he grasped his face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
"Hey." The wolf's voice was barely audible.  
The shake of Stiles head was also barely there. "I don't know." He pressed his face into Derek's neck. Cora had snuck out of the kitchen standing behind the couple. She bent over the back rest and kissed her brother's head, who had his boyfriend firmly pressed against his body. The girl bent down farther to the other teen.  
"You're save." She whispered beside his ear and let her fingers tangle in his hair.  
Stiles exhaled deeply. "In my head I know that." He tilted his head into her touch. "It doesn't make the feeling go away, though."  
"We can still go back earlier."  
"No." He locked eyes with Derek.  
"Okay." The older werewolf nodded imperceptibly.  
"Everything okay in here, kids?" The sheriff looked a little concerned into his son's red rimmed eyes.  
"Yeah, dad. Sorry, we'll be right there."  
"You sure?"  
"I just need a minute."  
"Okay, take as much time as you need." His father retreated and apparently managed to keep everyone in the kitchen.  
Stiles craned his head back to be able to kiss Cora's cheek and then lean against her shoulder. In that moment he realized, why he had been so lonely the past year, what he had been missing and longing for again. A pack, a place he belonged. He clung to both Hales, until he was sure he was calm enough to face the others.  
"Thank you." He kissed both their foreheads and went to the upstairs bathroom for a few minutes. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he reattached himself to Derek, after greeting the others, with a faint smile. Every now and then he stole a quick kiss from his wolf, only to reassure himself. A few minutes before dinner was ready he asked Scott outside to talk.

"You okay?" Scott asked tentatively.  
It took everything for Stiles not to snap at his friend. "No, I'm not. And I won't be, as long as I'm here, this close to the Nemeton."  
"Sorry."  
"I can mostly handle it, but that's not why we're here." The other teen nodded. "I haven't been pack in awhile and you know that. As much as I love you, as my friend and brother, I don't even trust half your pack all that much and I chose to live on the other side of the country only to get away from the Nemeton's influence. I can't live here anymore. I think Lydia feels similar, apart from the fricking tree stump." Stiles didn't have to spell out, that the lack of trust regarded the twins.  
"I'm sorry, you feel that way, but I understand. You always had it worse than Allison and me."  
"Dinner." Melissa called from inside.  
They turned to the door leading into the kitchen. "Are we good?"  
"Yeah." Scott confirmed.  
Derek was already intently watching the door when Stiles opened it and he immediately smiled at the older man, walking over to where he was leaning against the counter. He leant in for a soft press of lips, nothing more, before he curled his fingers around the werewolf's wrist and lead him to the others in the dining room. Dinner went by without a hitch. Stiles visibly relaxed in the presence of his family and friends.  
In a quiet moment, while Melissa filled up the dishwasher Stiles slipped into the kitchen away from the others. He started handing her the plates. When she closed it and pressed the start button, she pinned him with a searching look.  
"Thank you."  
Her expression changed to confusion. "For what, kiddo?"  
"For taking care of him…I guess…" His voice was but a whisper.  
"Hey, I care a lot about your father, it's not an obligation or anything."  
"I know…I know, but he's all alone now, because I can't…"  
"Come here, Honey." She pulled the teen into a tight embrace. "We are fine and we know how hard it was for you and why you had to leave."  
"Thank you."  
"Now go have some fun with the others, I know you guys are leaving in a couple of days, so try to enjoy your time here."  
"I will."  
In the living room Scott was standing behind the couch trying to explain something with elaborate arm gestures, when Stiles jumped onto his back, nearly crashing them both to the floor, if Scott hadn't caught himself in the last moment. All of them laughed at the near miss and he deposited his friend over the back of the couch into Derek's lap, who caught him.  
A few hours later the guests left mostly. Isaac and Scott were going back to the McCall house, while Melissa was staying. Lydia and Cora both thanked the sheriff for letting them stay and hugged the two young men goodbye.  
"Don't take any shit from him." Cora smirked at Stiles and added more quietly. "You know you also can depend on him, for anything."  
"I know." Stiles kissed her cheek and waved them goodbye, when they finally left.  
"She's right, Stiles." The boy looked over at him questioningly. "Anything you need."  
"Take me to bed?"  
"Yeah." Derek took his hand and lead him to his bedroom. He slowly took Stiles' clothes off and then his own. He stared at his mark on the teens shoulder for awhile, touched it with the soft pads of his fingers, registered how Stiles flinched the barest bit, then kissed along the still raw edges of the healing wound.  
"I shouldn't have done this without asking your permission." He whispered.  
"It's fine. I like being yours." Stiles had a tentative hand on the older man's shoulder.  
Derek righted himself to lock eyes with the boy. "You're keeping it?" He sounded hopeful.  
"I'm keeping it." He smiled fondly. "More importantly, I'm keeping you. I will take anything, you're willing to give me, remember? And I'd say you are giving me everything I ever hoped for." Stiles gently cupped his face and rubbed his thumbs over the wolf's prominent cheekbones. "I love you." He leant forward to capture Derek's lips in a sweet slow kiss.  
"I'm getting that." Derek murmured into his hair. He crowded his human towards the bed and lowered them down. A quiet moan escaped Stiles' mouth, when Derek settled between his spread legs. They were as quiet as they could, most of their noises muffled by their kisses. Stiles had almost screamed through his orgasm, if Derek hadn't pressed their mouths together swallowing the sound. Both of them were panting and the wolf rolled them over, so he wouldn't crush his boyfriend. When their breathing was even again, they lay side by side on their backs. Derek picked up his new keychain and held it up, above them. It glistened in the street lamp's light, streaming in through the curtain.  
"Are you sure about this? I could get my own place in New York." The wolf said quietly.  
"Do you want your own place?"  
"I don't want to invade your space. The apartment isn't all that big."  
"I want you in my space. Especially when I was at lectures all day and am too tired to do anything else. I don't want to have to debate, if I have enough energy left to go to your place. I want you with me."  
"Easy access, huh?" The werewolf smirked at the ceiling.  
"Amongst other things. I do like your cooking, too."  
"I have my own work, Stiles."  
"I haven't forgotten. But you can work, when I'm not home."  
"That's the plan, otherwise I won't get anything done anyway." He let his head fall to the side to look at Stiles, who turned his head as well and kissed his shoulder.  
"I want you to live with me, even if it is a little crammy."  
"I wasn't going to leave voluntarily. I do need a drawer for my clothes, though."  
"That shouldn't be a problem, babe." He grinned brightly and his wolf huffed out a laugh.  
"Still gotta get used to that one." Derek whispered smiling.  
"I'll just repeat it every other minute."  
Derek snorted and turned onto his side, to lay his head on Stiles' shoulder. "I don't want you to feel trapped by this."  
"Will you stop with the doubting already. I'm not doing this for fun. Well, doing you is fun." The wolf bit him gently with blunt human teeth. "Hey. My point is I'm not doing anything I don't want to. I want this. I want you." He started running his hand over the older man's face and through his hair.  
"I know I'm possessive. It's our nature."  
"I know Sourwolf."  
"How am I your first? You're nineteen and if I remember correctly always complaining that you didn't get any."  
"I don't know. Never gotten close enough to anybody, never felt right. And all the supernatural bullshit didn't exactly help either."  
Derek slid his hand over his flat stomach up to his side over his ribs, pulling himself against the teens side until his hand was under his shoulder. "I thought about you a lot."  
"Yeah?" The wolf nodded against his shoulder. "I tried not to think about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I would realize how much I missed you and how much you meant to me and I wasn't willing to admit that."  
"All it took, was me coming back?" The werewolf asked quietly.  
"Apparently." Stiles sighed and turned on his side facing the other man. "You came for me."  
"It felt like I had to. I needed to see you again." Derek scooted closer pressing his face into Stiles' chest breathing in deeply a few times. "I didn't think you'd even let me in."  
Stiles hugged his head with both arms. He kissed the top of his head and sighed. "I was shocked. I couldn't believe you were actually there, but I could never not let you in. I didn't even kick you out, when I didn't like you."  
"True." The wolf murmured into his skin. He lifted his head to mouth and lick at the boys throat, who swallowed nervously with the potentially lethal teeth at the vulnerable spot. But there were only soft lips and a wet tongue and slightly scratchy stubble.  
"It seems…" The human panted. "I'm incapable…" He moaned. "…of turning you away."  
"Good to know." Derek moved up and nibbled on Stiles' jaw. He followed the curve of the bone and nuzzled behind his ear.  
"How does this feel like we've been doing it forever?"  
Derek stilled against him. He breathed deeply once, before he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. He blinked in the low light coming in from the street. "I don't know…" He whispered.  
"Derek?"  
"Hm?" The wolf nudged their noses together.  
"Why'd you mark me?"  
Derek made to move away, but the boy grabbed his face gently to keep him close.  
"I like that you did. I just want to know why." He stroked his thumbs over the wolf's cheekbones.  
"I'm not sure. I gave into the urge. Sometimes the wolf's desire is hard to control."  
"As long as you don't do something like that in public." The human quipped.  
"Oh yeah, I was actually planning on doing just that in the middle of Time Square."  
"Look at that, the wolf has jokes."  
"I have my moments."  
At that point Stiles yawned widely and curled into the larger man's form, tangling their limbs.  
"Sweet dreams, baby."  
"You, too."


	7. Chapter 7

The sheriff came in at about nine, to find them completely tangled.  
"Boys, I made breakfast."  
Stiles sighed. "Thanks, dad. We'll be right down."  
A few minutes later they wandered into the kitchen.  
"Where's Melissa?"  
"Still asleep. She had a lot of long shifts lately."  
"Then she definitely deserves a break from Scott and his underlings."  
"That's one way of putting it. I thought you talked things over with Scott."  
"I did. Doesn't mean, I don't know what it's like with the pack."  
"Everything okay with you two? I heard you talking late."  
"Yeah, just talking about stuff, y'know."  
"Okay, then dig in, foods getting cold."  
About half an hour later Melissa McCall made her appearance greeting her boyfriend with a quick kiss. She slid into the chair beside the sheriff and filled a plate for herself.  
"You enjoy your carefree sleep?"  
"As a matter of fact I did. Nothing says undisrupted sleep like a werewolf-free house."  
"Still got one." Stiles smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Yeah, but Derek is yours. Not my responsibility."  
"True that." He slipped his arms around Derek's middle, pulling them chest to chest. "All mine."  
The wolf instinctively rubbed the sides of their faces together, circling his arms loosely around Stiles' shoulders. Melissa watched them for a minute while she ate.  
"Scott doesn't do that."  
Derek lifted his head to look into Stiles' eyes. "It's often hard to appreciate the wolf side for humans that were bitten. Born wolves grow up with the tactile part of their nature."  
"A nature and nurture thing?" She asked, now curious.  
"In a way, yes. It's in Scott's nature now, but it's a lot different having a real pack, where everyone is like that, while you grow up. Regular wolves communicate a lot through touch, which we do to, but born wolves learn that behavior from the start, so it's much more pronounced."  
"I like it." Stiles announced and pushed his face into the older man's neck.  
His father chuckled to himself. "You have always been on the tactile side yourself, son."  
The boy only pressed further into the warm body in his arms. He nuzzled the skin in front of him and fisted both hands in Derek's shirt, suddenly giving off waves of sadness, so the wolf tightened his arms around him. Derek could sense the air getting tense. He moved them gently out of the room.  
"Come on, we need to shower." He said quietly and maneuvered Stiles upstairs.  
"What happened just now?" The werewolf asked, while he massaged the shampoo into Stiles' scalp.  
Stiles wasn't facing him. He lowered his head a little. "My mom always said that."  
"Said what?" Derek gently turned him around.  
"That I was cuddly. Touchy. Tactile. Always touching people. Seeking contact."  
"That isn't a bad thing."  
"She said that, too." Stiles leant his head back into the spray to wash the shampoo out. "I want to visit my mom."  
"You want me to come?"  
"Yes. I know it's stupid, but I want you to meet her."  
"It's not stupid."

They walked slowly through the rows of headstones, until Stiles stopped in front of a brown and black speckled granite. The pair reflected in the polished stone and Stiles squeezed the wolf's hand a little tighter.  
"Mom, this is Derek. My…my werewolf boyfriend."  
"You talk to her?"  
"It helps, to tell her out loud. Nobody thinks you're crazy talking to yourself in a deserted cemetery."  
"Added bonus, huh?"  
"Beats actually being crazy."  
"I wish I could have been there for you."  
"You're here now, that's what counts. You're with me and you're staying."  
"You sure she doesn't mind that I'm older."  
"She would have loved you."  
"My family would have loved you, too."  
"Cora does."  
"Yeah, she does." Derek huffed out a nervous breath. "You only have to be back at school at the 7th, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I want you to meet our pack."  
"I'd love to, babe."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Derek asked, when they were back at the Stilinski house.  
The boy went to his desk and took a framed picture out of one drawer. He handed it to Derek, who studied the woman portrayed in it.  
"You look like her."  
Stiles let out a shaky breath. "I know."  
"She was beautiful." Stiles regarded him with a sad smile. "As are you."  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
"Because you don't believe it."  
"Yes, because I'm still a lanky teenager, who talks to much and no-one looks twice at, when I walk by. So why would I believe that I'm good looking in anybody's eyes."  
"Because I'm telling you."  
"You're biased. You have to say that."  
Derek carefully laid the picture down and stepped close to his boyfriend. "You hide it well and it isn't obvious at first glance, but it's there." He carded his fingers through the messy strands. "And I'm not biased, I'm observant."  
"Debatable."  
"Shut up." To make sure he was obeyed he kissed Stiles and consequently prevented him from saying anything in reply. The kiss deepened as Stiles opened his mouth to invite Derek's tongue in, tangling his own with it. A satisfied low moan escaped Stiles' throat and he pressed closer. When they separated his brain was fuzzy and he had all but forgotten what they had been talking about.

"How many wolves are in your pack?"  
"Eighteen and three humans."  
"Three?"  
"The alpha's sister-in-law. One of her children is human born and the wife of one of the other betas."  
"So they are okay with humans knowing about them and letting them into their pack."  
"It's not that easy. It takes a lot to earn their trust and be accepted into the pack."  
"And you are bringing me? Just like that?"  
"I know you. It doesn't matter."  
"If you say so."  
"I do."  
"Okay. But it's your fault, if they kill me."  
"Nobody is killing you. Besides you're way too cute."  
"Hey dad, am I too cute to kill?" Stiles asked his father, when he walked by the living room.  
"Definitely." The sheriff stopped and eyed them suspiciously. "Why?"  
"Uh, Derek wants me to meet his new pack."  
"Sounds fine. I mean you'll be there occasionally, right?"  
"I guess. Derek's definitely gonna go back every now and then. And I visit Lydia every other week, so I'm in Boston anyway."  
"So who wanted to kill you?"  
"No, I told Derek that it'll be his fault if they kill me."  
"Well, it will be." John said drily.  
"And I say again, nobody is gonna kill anybody."  
"Do you have plans for tonight?"  
"You know that I'll be at Scott's, because Melissa is gonna be here and Derek is going over to Lydia's."  
"Just checking. And I didn't know, Derek wasn't coming with you. You can always stay here, Derek."  
"Thank you, but it's okay. This way I can spend some more time with Cora."  
"Suit yourself. I gather Scott and you will spend the whole time playing video games."  
"That's the plan. Bro time, all night, no interruptions."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles had driven Derek to the Martin residence, had kissed him goodbye and driven his beloved Jeep to Scott's. Scott hugged him, when he stepped in.  
"Is this okay?" The alpha asked tentatively.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You being here tonight."  
"What are you talking about? You asked me here." Stiles furrowed his brows at his friend. "I thought we were okay. Are you saying we aren't?"  
"We are." He rushed out.  
"Then what? If you'd rather spend the time with Isaac and/or Allison, just say so. I can go over to join Derek with Cora and Lydia."  
"No. Fuck. I don't want to take time from you and Derek."  
"Dude, he is living with me. We are together all the time."  
"He what?"  
"In New York, he moved in."  
"After two weeks?"  
"No. He came and he didn't leave. Why would he."  
"It isn't right."  
"Well, that's your opinion. But I don't tell you either that it is a mistake to sleep with both Allison and Isaac. Speaking of which. Where is your puppy?"  
"He's at Allison's. Why didn't you tell me, you think that?"  
"Because it's your choice, just like Derek is mine. Chris allows that?"  
"He isn't even there most of the time. A lot of business all over California and Allison suspects he has met someone."  
"Well, good for him. Not that I care."  
"Why do you think we are making a mistake?"  
"You almost lost it, when Isaac and Allison started dating before you formed your merry triangle and at some point two of you will gravitate closer and one will get shut out."  
"What about you? Will you just kick Derek out?"  
Stiles snorted. "Derek is it for me."  
"How can you say that? You've never been in a relationship before."  
"Why do you think that is? I never made it to more than two or three dates with other people. With Derek I don't have to think about it, we just fit."  
"I…"  
"Can we just get back to the original plan here? You. Me. Videogames. Snacks. Otherwise I will leave, because I don't want to yell at you."  
"Okay. Sorry."  
It was tense for a little bit, while they settled in front of the TV and started playing. When Stiles beat the alpha the first time he laughed and Scott joined in easily. They relaxed into each other's presence like nothing had changed over the past few years and were up half the night, until Scott dozed off.  
'Hey babe, you awake?' Stiles texted Derek.  
'I am now.' Derek answered only seconds later.  
'You were still awake.'  
'What about Scott?'  
'Fell asleep.'  
'You want me to come get you?'  
'It's fine, just wanted to check in. Besides, I drove you. You don't have a car, honeybunch.'  
Derek sighed before he answered. 'Seriously?'  
'Yes. You should know that by now.'  
'I do.'  
'You miss me that much?'  
'Yes.'  
The answer came instantly, only a second after Stiles had asked. It put a dreamy smile on his face.  
'Miss you, too.'  
'How pathetic are we? We've only been apart a couple of hours.'  
'We've been apart longer, when I was at lectures. But we haven't spent a night apart so far.'  
'I can still come over.'  
'No, it's fine. I'll come over for breakfast.'  
'Okay.'  
'Get some sleep, baby.'  
'You too.'  
Stiles put his phone away and sagged down beside his best friend, to find some sleep himself. The sun streaming through the big living room window woke him around nine. He looked around a little disoriented, already so used to waking up with Derek, that he let his gaze wonder in search for the older man. All he found was Scott's shaggy hair tickling his nose, when he turned his head. He shrugged his shoulder to shake the other teen awake.  
"Hey, I'm going to Lydia's for breakfast. You wanna come?"  
"Thanks, but I don't wanna intrude. And if you're leaving anyway, I'm going over to Allison's."  
"Okay."  
Both of them freshened up a little before they left in different directions from the McCall residence.

Scott reached his destination first and both his lovers hugged and kissed him in greeting.  
"How was it?" Allison asked tentatively.  
"Good. It was a little weird at first, but then it felt just like old times."  
"Where is Stiles now?"  
"He made plans for breakfast, so I thought I'd just come to you two. Your dad not home again?"  
"When is he these days? He should just admit that he's met someone. But whatever. He's not giving us any shit anymore, that's a plus."  
"So true." Isaac agreed.

Derek opened the door for Stiles and instantly had an arm full of teenager, who was kissing him fiercely. The werewolf reciprocated in kind, until both girls yelled for them to come into the kitchen.  
"So?" Cora inquired.  
"Well, he did try to give me shit about being with Derek, but he is kinda standing on a wobbly leg in that area himself. Shut him up pretty quickly."  
"Why?" The younger werewolf glanced first at her girlfriend, then back at Stiles.  
"He's currently in a relationship with both Allison and Isaac."  
"Huh, I thought they smelled weird."  
"Weird?"  
"Their scents were too mingled for just pack. I didn't think it was like that."  
"Anyway, he stopped the second I reminded him of that little fact. After that it was okay, just like old times."  
Cora furrowed her brows. "It's their business, but three is just wrong."  
"That's basically what I told him."  
"You did?" Derek lifted an eyebrow at him.  
"When he said that us together wasn't right, I told him that their little triangle was doomed, because at some point two of them would get too close and shut the third one out."  
"Oh." Lydia stared at him wide eyed.  
"You actually said that?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah." He nodded slowly.  
"You actually think that?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did Scott say to that?" Lydia inquired.  
"Why I haven't said something earlier."  
"Why didn't you?" Derek narrowed his eyes at him.  
"It's their choice, just like you are mine. Well, choice is a bit of a stretch."  
"Are you saying I wasn't?" The older man lifted his eyebrows in question.  
"I'm saying, there wasn't much of a choice to be made. You were finally back and that was it. No choice making required."  
"You are unbelievable." The younger wolf accused.  
"Because I love your brother?"  
"Not because you DO, the HOW is what gets me."  
"And what do you think that is?"  
"Unconditionally."  
"Well, you're not wrong."  
"You do?" Derek sounded hesitant.  
"Yes dumbass." Stiles had turned to him and cupped his face with both hands. He tugged his head forward to gently press their closed lips together for a few moments.  
"Like I said unbelievable."  
"You're just jealous." Derek teased his sister.  
"Yes." She admitted without even blinking and the others stared at her.  
"Working on it." Lydia told her quietly, kissing her cheek.  
"Yeah."  
"You seem pretty good together to me." The older wolf said softly.  
"Not like that, not like you."  
"Cora," Stiles spoke just as softly. "There is nothing to be jealous about." He let out a small sigh. "We are not perfect, just happy." Derek stroked his flat large hand up and down his boyfriend's back.  
Cora huffed out her frustration. She pressed a rough quick kiss to Lydia's lips and rushed upstairs. Stiles looked a little concerned from his friend to his wolf.  
"She okay?"  
"Happy is not exactly something we are used to." Derek said quietly.  
"I know, baby." He turned to the other human. "But you've been together almost three months."  
"We are getting there, Stiles. Like Cora said, we're not like you. We need more time."  
Derek turned his head up slightly, listening for his sister and started to move for the stairs.  
"Derek?" Lydia stopped him for a second.  
"It's okay. I'll talk to her." With those words he vanished.  
Lydia looked at her feet and closed her eyes. "I'm sure you have your own insecurities to work through. You don't need to be dealing with ours."  
Stiles moved to her side leaning against the counter and bumped their hips gently. "We do. And we are doing that. Believe me, we have enough to work through. But Lyds…" He turned his torso towards her and touched her shoulder. "You can come to us with anything, doesn't matter how ridiculous you think it is."  
"I know." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
"You're family. We are. You, me, our little wolfies." Stiles squeezed her hand back.  
"Sometimes I don't know what to do. Hug her or smack her over the head."  
Stiles chuckled quietly. "I know the feeling. Most of the time, I just want to kiss it better."  
"Yeah." It was more a sigh than an actual word.  
Cora sat on the edge of Lydia's bed, her head in her hands, crying silently. Her brother sat down beside her and pulled her into his side with an arm around her shoulders.  
"We are so messed up…" She sobbed.  
"I know." Derek squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "But we're getting better."  
"I don't know." Cora looked at him with pleading eyes, for what she didn't know. "I almost hurt her, when I woke up from a nightmare once."  
"But you didn't."  
"If I hadn't come to my senses in time, I would have." The younger wolf whined pathetically. "And she just hugged me and said it would be okay."  
"We have to believe that it will be." He stroked her hair out of her face. "Stiles calms my wolf and I think I help him, too." He huffed. "At least yours isn't as damaged as mine."  
That brought a laugh. Painful as it sounded, it was still a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm sitting here crying, when I can fully lean on Lydia, while you can't do the same with Stiles."  
"I can." She eyed him questioningly. "We lean on each other, surprisingly without weighing the other down. Somehow we are able to support each other."  
Cora let her head fall against her brother's shoulder and sighed heavily. "Sometimes I feel like I can't offer her anything in return." She pulled her hands over her face. "Why is she even with me?"  
The older werewolf didn't get a chance to answer, as the door opened and both humans came in. His came over to sit across his legs sideways. Stiles pushed his face into the side of Derek's, while Lydia kneeled before her girlfriend, taking her hands in her own. She rubbed her thumbs gently over the soft skin of the backs of Cora's hands.  
"You give me peace. I feel save, when I'm with you." The red head whispered to her lover. She stretched up to hug the older girl, who curled herself around her as best she could from her position. Lydia started trailing butterfly kisses over the side of the wolf's face. Stiles reached for the younger Hale's hand, winding his around hers.  
"We are all okay. We're save."  
"I know." Her voice was shaky.  
The boy stood from Derek's lap pulling Cora up with him. "We are gonna eat and watch some ridiculously cute Disney movie."  
And so they did. They plated the food and curled together between the couch and the low table with some blankets and cushions. The werewolves had their sides pressed together and the humans were on their other sides curled around them. Stiles had drifted off, after he finished his food, about half way through the movie. His shirt collar had shifted and when his friend glanced over she saw the scar on his shoulder.  
"Did you bite him?" Lydia hissed at the older wolf, trying not to wake Stiles.  
Derek glanced down and tugged the shirt back in place. "I marked him."  
"And he let you." She reached over and let her delicate fingers glide over the scar along Stiles' forearm. "After this. He let you put that there?"  
"Yes."  
"Please don't argue." Cora murmured between them, close to dosing off herself.  
"I'm not. I just want to know. You don't know what this did to him. He didn't let anyone other than his father touch him for a month."  
"I didn't hurt him."  
Stiles snuffled into Derek's shirt in his sleep and fisted his left hand in the fabric. Shuffling closer, he slid down Derek's torso, curling up in his lap. The older man's hands roamed the others body. Lydia watched them carefully. Stiles seemed completely at ease, sleeping on the werewolf, his features relaxed.  
"He wouldn't do that, if you had hurt him."  
Derek's fingers finally tangled in Stiles' hair and the boy let out a content sigh. The wolf sighed in return. "How long are you staying here?" He directed his question at Lydia.  
"We're flying back on the second. You?"  
"Thirtieth. We, well Stiles mostly, want to watch the ball drop on Time Square."  
"He said he wanted to do that." Lydia mused.  
"I don't mind and he really wants to go."  
"I figure you've seen it a couple of times."  
"We went three times." Derek was still stroking through Stiles soft brown hair. He bent down and curled himself around the teen's body.  
"You know she's right. You came back three weeks ago and you two look like you've been together the whole time you were gone. It doesn't look new."  
The older werewolf glanced up to her from where he had laid his cheek on the boy's neck. "It feels good. Right."  
"I can see that. Make sure it stays that way."  
"I will."  
"You better be."  
"There is no need to threaten me. Stiles is more dangerous than you."  
"I know."  
"I'm still wondering how hard it can be for Peter to get that across to Argent." He sighed.  
"Is he still bothering Stiles?"  
"Not since the supermarket."  
"Why does he care that you two saw them anyway? Seriously, who cares if he fucks a psycho? It's his funeral. How did they get together anyway?"  
"Peter killed Gerard."  
"I thought he finally had a heart attack?"  
"So the official story goes. But Chris Argent asked my dear uncle to finally get rid of his father."  
"Did he tell you that?"  
Derek snorted un-amused. "He came pleading not to tell anybody and Stiles figured it out within five minutes. Now Stiles might actually be inclined to casually drop that in a conversation with Scott."  
"I can relate. And he still thinks Stiles can't get rid of him, if he sets out to do so?"  
"Apparently."  
Lydia eyed them for a moment.  
"What?"  
"If you're tired, you can take him to bed." She told him softly.  
"I'm fine. Just let him sleep. Is there still coffee?"  
"Yeah." The girl got up and returned with a steaming mug.  
"Thank you." Derek leant back against the couch. He savored the rich aroma of the dark brew, while his boyfriend slept on his legs. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Lydia."  
"Yeah?" Her head jerked around to him, at his cold tone.  
"Get rid of him."  
"Wh…?" In that moment the doorbell rang. It took her all of two seconds to guess who she would be facing in front of her house.  
"You have got to be kidding me. He is going down." The banshee said quietly.  
"Try not to kill him. Other than that, have fun." He murmured just as quietly.

Chris Argent stumbled a few steps back, when Lydia yanked the door open.  
"What the fuck do you want?" She asked him in a low voice, not to be heard inside the house.  
"I…" The hunter was too startled to answer.  
"Do you have a death wish or something? I mean you obviously do, fucking Peter, but coming here is just stupid on an epic scale. You are lucky Derek can't come to the door right now."  
"I just…"  
"You keep doing this, he'll go from not giving a shit, to destroying you in a heartbeat. Didn't you learn anything in the past years?"  
Chris' eyes went wide, then he schooled his features. "He obviously told you."  
"I'm dating a werewolf, he didn't have to. They can smell this stuff, if you haven't noticed. God, you are so much more stupid, than I thought you were. Keep this up and you'll end up like your father and your sister. Death by Hale. Not that you're not headed in that direction anyway."  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are, but if you're not careful, you make that a Stilinski. What are you trying to accomplish here?"  
"I came to apologize to Stiles. I never meant to upset him."  
"He won't hear it, so you better do as you're told and stay away."  
"I…"  
"No. You've done enough. You are lucky he has Derek." The short girl stared up at him defiantly.  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
"You better be." She turned around and slammed the door shut. With a deep sigh, she made her way back into the living room, where the credits of their film were running down the screen.  
"Thank you." Derek smiled up at her, never ceasing to caress Stiles' head. He had thankfully slept through it all, unlike Cora.  
"We should just kill him."  
"Jeez, Cora. You can't go around killing people."  
"He does." She shrugged him off.  
"You wanna be like that?"  
"I would do anything to protect them." His sister snapped at him.  
"So do I. But unnecessary bloodshed isn't gonna help anybody."  
"Who're you gonna kill?" Stiles mumbled lifting his head to look at his wolf blearily.  
"Argent, if he doesn't learn his place."  
The boy flinched slightly at the name, but Derek pulled him close. When he turned his head Stiles attached his lips to the other's. The werewolf reciprocated the kiss paying no mind to his sister and her girlfriend, as he slipped his tongue into the human's mouth, deepening the exchange. Stiles could never get enough of those soft lips and the light scratch of the stubble, he always lost himself kissing Derek. And it seemed Derek wasn't much better off. He dragged his boyfriend onto his lap, until he was straddling his thighs.  
"You are aware, you're not actually alone…" Cora tried to get their attention.  
"Mhmmmm." Stiles hummed against the wolf's lips and returned to kissing him.  
The girls put another movie in and snuggled into one corner of the couch, also occasionally kissing, but mostly actually watching the film.  
Stiles licked across the older man's lips and then into his mouth, counting teeth by tipping them, until his tongue caught at a sharp canine.  
"Hey, I already cut my tongue on your teeth the other day."  
"Sorry." Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth in turn and caressed his gently.  
Derek and Stiles were still making out thirty minutes later, when Cora addressed them. "Are we gonna stay in all day or are we doing anything?"  
Stiles pulled away from his wolf only so far their lips weren't attached anymore. "We are having dinner with my dad. You could come, if you want." He looked out the panorama window for a moment. "We could go into the preserve for a walk/hike/whatever. Weather seems nice enough?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Cora announced and the others agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

At noon, after they had a little snack, they headed to the preserve to walk one of the trails. When they reached a good vantage point, Stiles stopped to look over the valley in which their hometown was situated.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"How much I love this place, because it's home, but can't stay here."  
Derek gently ran his fingers up and down the teen's neck, but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Neither one of them would ever be able to live in Beacon Hills for an extended period of time ever again. Not him, not Stiles, nor the girls. Beacon Hills had raised and ruined them. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, before he turned back to the trail to continue their path.  
At the car Peter was waiting for them, leaning against the hood.  
"Go away." Stiles told him.  
"What kind of way is that to greet family?"  
Without warning Stiles charged at the older man, taking him completely by surprise, pushing him over the hood. "The only way you deserve." He pressed the words out with effort, staring down at the older man. The werewolf recovered quickly and pushed him forcefully. Derek caught him, sending a nasty growl at his uncle.  
"It's not my fault Chris doesn't listen to me." He said angrily to his nephew and then looked at Stiles, who straightened up again. He had to give it to the kid, he'd gotten bold.  
"It is. And you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't try to fix it." Cora told him. "Get your pet under control, otherwise neither you nor he will see the new year."

Peter was furious. The second Chris closed the door to Peter's apartment, he grabbed the hunter by the throat and smashed him into the wall, forcing the air out of his lungs.  
"You are gonna get us both killed." He snarled at his lover. "And not by other hunters or some creature, by my own family, because you can't leave well enough alone." The werewolf let go and Chris slid down the wall coughing and gasping for air.  
"Peter…" Chris Argent got slowly back to his feet and followed the werewolf from the hall into the living room where he stared out the panorama window.  
"What is wrong with you?" He was pissed and desperate. "I can finally be happy again, with you and you are actively trying to have us killed. Just tell Allison already, Stiles won't. He'd have to care first. The only thing he cares about is Derek and getting back to New York in one piece."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You think that's gonna cut it?" Peter was yelling now. "I told you multiple times to leave them alone. That Stiles is dangerous and my nephew won't hesitate to kill you, if you harm him. You have to stop. Stop pressing your luck like that."  
The hunter looked away. "Okay." Chris stepped back from the wolf and sank onto the couch, instead of touching him, like he wanted to. He was fairly certain Peter would lash out. Before he could say anything the doorbell was rung furiously and the werewolf opened it. Sheriff Stilinski stormed past him into the living area, where he spotted the hunter.  
As the wolf joined them he started yelling at both of them. "Will you stop harassing my son. I've just about had it with both of you. Maybe I should arrest you or just let whoever yells 'here' first kill you. At least that way there won't be any paperwork. And if Stiles refuses to come back home again to visit because of you, I will kill you myself."  
"Sheriff…" Chris tried.  
"No. Get your shit together and stay away from my son." He turned to leave.  
"Who told you?" Peter was ever the curious one.  
"Oh, Stiles wouldn't. Derek on the other hand is far less inclined to let this go. So I suggest you do, so I won't have to come back."  
"It's not that easy." Chris tried to reason with the other man.  
John turned toward the sitting man slowly. "It is very easy." His voice was cold and hard. "You both stay away from my family."  
"They are his family, too." Chris tried.  
The sheriff turned to the wolf. "Not right now." Peter Hale held out his hands with open palms in an appeasing demeanor.  
"It is not like they are especially fond of me to begin with."  
"You know what they call you?" John Stilinski turned to the hunter again.  
"What?" Argent's gaze flickered between the other men.  
"His pet." With some gratification he noticed Chris flinch slightly. "So I suggest you get your pet under control, so we won't have to put him down." He banged the door shut behind him as he finally left. John didn't like threatening people, but this had gone too far already.

The sheriff hugged his son tightly, when he got home for dinner.  
"Dad?"  
"I'm just glad you're here, son."  
"I missed you too dad."  
"Never let anything keep you from visiting, you hear me?" He held the teen a little tighter.  
"I won't. But you probably always have to put up with Derek."  
"I can live with that."  
"Dad, I will never let creeper and his pet keep me away from you. And you can come visit us sometime."  
"If I can get away."  
"It's not like we don't talk and skype every other day."  
"Yeah."  
"Stiles." Lydia yelled from the kitchen. "Where's the flour?"  
"Left upper cabinet." He yelled back and to his father. "Everything is fine." He padded John's shoulder and went from the hall into the kitchen to make sure his friend didn't burn anything down.  
"What are you even up to in here?"  
"Deliciousness."  
"Oooooh, cookies." Stiles swooned.  
Derek came downstairs and studied the sheriff's face for a moment.  
"You went to see them." He said quietly.  
"This had to stop. I can't risk Stiles not coming back, because of them."  
"Did they listen?"  
"Your uncle is disturbingly insightful, unlike Argent. I don't get it, he's only making this worse."  
"I don't know. He'll only make Stiles tell the others about him and Peter."  
"Is it possible he wants exactly that?"  
"Pretty stupid way to achieve it. Any of us is more likely to kill him, than tell Allison, in order to protect ourselves. But maybe we should just tell her…"  
"Maybe we should. He wouldn't have any reason to bother Stiles anymore."  
"What are you two plotting?" The teen came out again grinning.  
"Argent's demise." Derek told him flatly.  
"Okay." He kissed his wolf's cheek and returned to Lydia.  
"Sometimes I'm afraid of what he's become."  
"Yeah, but he's still the same underneath." He looked at the sheriff. "I'll do it."  
"What?"  
"Tell Allison. I'm tired of them coming after us."  
"Okay. Don't take Stiles."  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
John nodded and went upstairs to change out of his uniform. The werewolf took his phone out texting Allison, asking her to meet.  
'Why?' She answered after a few seconds.  
'I need to talk to you. Can I come by later?'  
'Sure. Around eight?'  
'Thanks.'

Derek knocked and waited. It only took ten seconds for the door to open and reveal the brunette. She led him into the living room, where Scott and Isaac were already situated, pausing a video game. They all stared at the older man.  
"So, what's up?" The girl asked him.  
"Your father has been following Stiles, to persuade him not to tell you about us seeing him and Peter together."  
"He did what?" Scott narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Stiles had a panic attack and Chris won't stop."  
"Wait, why would he be with Peter?"  
"Because they're together."  
"You're joking." Isaac chimed in.  
"You see me laughing?" He growled at his former beta.  
"Together? Him and Peter?" Allison blinked at him in confusion.  
"He wanted to make sure Stiles wouldn't tell you, he's sleeping with my uncle. Now I'm telling you so he will stop harassing him. Stiles had no interest in telling you, but apparently that wasn't enough for your father."  
"I don't get it." Scott looked at him with his confused puppy face.  
"I don't care, if he doesn't want you to know he's with a man or with a wolf or just that it's Peter. I'm only making sure he leaves Stiles alone."  
"How did this happen? Do you know?" Allison asked.  
"Peter killed Gerard, because Chris couldn't do it himself." He turned around toward the door. "Have a nice evening."

"Where were you?" Stiles asked in a slightly accusatory tone of voice.  
"Just taking care of something."  
"Derek?" The younger man studied the werewolf's face.  
"I told Allison."  
"Why? I just want this to be over."  
"And I made sure it is. I don't care what happens to Chris. I only care about you."  
"Thank you." Stiles hugged the man tightly and played with the short hair at his neck, while Derek just held him close.  
"If anything Chris is gonna come after me now and not even he is that stupid. Apart from that he'll be busy with Allison." The werewolf whispered into Stiles' ear. "And we're going back to New York in two days."  
"Yeah." He exhaled the word.  
The sheriff stepped into Derek's view eying him questioningly.  
"It's done." He told the older man quietly.  
"Good." He glanced toward the living room. "Are you coming to see the movie?"  
"Yes." Stiles immediately dragged his wolf to the couch, where Lydia and Cora already sat and snuggled into his side as the movie started. Lydia curled one hand around his ankle drawing random patterns on his skin. It was soothing, the caress and having his friends with him. It made it so much easier being in Beacon Hills, having them anchor him.

Peter had kept his lover at his apartment for the night and most of the following day, before the hunter finally made his way to his own apartment, only to be greeted by his daughter with a very judgmental expression on her face.  
"What is it honey?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
He became cautious. "About what?"  
"Peter."  
Chris Argent closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Stiles told you."  
"No. Derek had finally enough of you harassing them. And he was right to. What the hell were you thinking coming after Stiles like that? He's a friend. And he wouldn't have told me, even after what you put him through." She yelled at him. "Derek was this close to actually killing you." She held thumb and index finger an inch apart.  
"Allison…"  
"What is it? What are you afraid of? And did you waste one second to think about the fact that I almost lost you? Haven't enough people died?"  
The hunter couldn't look at his daughter. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. Any of it."  
"So you go around threatening people? My friends no less."  
"Since when is Derek your friend?"  
"Stiles and Lydia are and their wolves are firmly attached to them, from what I saw."  
"I thought I was disappointing you."  
"By being with a werewolf or by making him kill Gerard?"  
Chris hesitated. "Both."  
"Dad, I'm with two werewolves and I'm not that naïve anymore. Gerard had to go at some point."  
"That's what Peter said." He said quietly.  
"What?"  
"That you are not that naïve anymore to believe your grandfather had any right left to breathe."  
"For once he was right." The girl sighed. "I'm going out with Scott and Isaac. See you tomorrow."  
"Allison."  
"It's okay, dad."

The alpha and his lovers went to a club. It was still quite early when they arrived, so they talked for a while as the club filled up and people started dancing. Around ten Allison noticed Stiles and Lydia on the dance floor. One song ended and when the pair moved away the hunter went over to them. She hugged the young man half from the side, who hadn't noticed her coming and flinched violently away from her into another couple. Stiles immediately turned toward them and apologized, before he faced Allison again. Lydia had already gently grabbed his arm to steady him.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She tried the hug again and was accepted this time. She lay her left hand on his cheek and kissed the other one. "I'm sorry."  
Somehow he knew instantly, she wasn't apologizing for surprising him again. Stiles shook his head slightly. It wasn't her fault her father had gone too far.  
"Is it just the two of you?"  
"No." The deep voice behind her had her jerking her head around to look at the man. "Hi."  
Stiles moved around her swiftly and let Derek tug him close.  
"You wanna join us? We're sitting over there." She pointed the other two wolves out.  
"Yes, sure." Lydia smiled brightly, with Cora now beside her.  
Squeezing into the small space, Allison sat on Isaac's lap and Stiles on Derek, after he came back with drinks. A whiskey for himself and non-alcoholic drinks for the others. Though he couldn't get drunk, he liked the taste and apparently so did his boyfriend, who snagged a sip every now and then. Derek was on his third drink, when Stiles reached for it again, after drinking more than half of the previous glass. So the werewolf held it out of his reach.  
"Slow down." He whispered. Stiles' heart beat slightly faster than usual and his breathing was fluttering a little uneasy. His gaze didn't focus and it was not only the alcohol. "What's up?" His lips brushed the shell of the human's ear. Derek's attention was on him, so Stiles gently grabbed the glass from his hand to down the last of the amber liquid. Scott had noticed as well.  
"You wanna go home?"  
"I want to stay a little longer." He started kissing the side of Derek's face. Small soft kisses, while the wolf caressed his back.  
"When are you leaving?" Allison asked from the other side of the table.  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Derek answered, because Stiles was still busy molesting him.  
"So you have time for brunch?"  
The wolf frowned in confusion. "I guess?"  
She clapped her hands excitedly. "So you'll come to Scott's tomorrow at ten?"  
"Stiles?" Derek tilted his head by a fraction to nudge his boyfriend.  
"Hn?" The younger man only glanced at her for a second. "We'll bring dad." And resumed the kissing.  
"Apparently we're coming and bringing the sheriff along."  
"Great." Allison Argent smiled brightly at her lovers, who looked surprised, then turned to Lydia.  
"Sure." The red head shrugged with a small smile. Lydia was still not convinced the situation with Allison's father was handled.  
They stayed another half our, before Stiles started to get sleepy and nipped at Derek's earlobe. The werewolf turned his head to face him, raising one eyebrow in question. Stiles firmly pressed their lips together, staying there for a while. Derek's hand had wandered to Stiles' neck to keep him there as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. They didn't stay too long after making their plans for the next day.

Stiles and Derek got up early, so they were packed and ready to go before they went to the McCall's.  
All of their luggage was already in the car for when the sheriff would bring them to the bus stop for the airport shuttle. The food was delicious, however Allison had managed to get all of that together on such short notice, because Melissa didn't look like she had had anything to do with the preparations, other than setting the table. Too soon they had to say their farewells, for them to reach the bus on time.  
John hugged his son tightly and kissed his forehead. "Have a good flight and be good to Derek."  
Stiles smiled at him. "Thanks, I will."  
To both the younger men's surprise the sheriff also hugged Derek for a moment and patted his shoulder. "Same goes for you."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Call me when you're home."  
"We will." Stiles hugged his father again, when the bus arrived.


End file.
